Paradoxical Problem
by CelineStilinski
Summary: Lydia se rend compte être jalouse, et ses propres nerfs en pâtissent... Quand elle se rend compte être amoureuse et qu'elle pense que c'est trop tard. Parce que son problème c'est lui. C'est elle-même. C'est eux. Et ils ont retenus leurs respiration… Par amour. Spoiler Saison 4


**Titre : **_Paradoxical Problem_

**Auteur : **CelineStilinski, ou simplement Céline.

**Disclaimer : **L'intégralité des personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis ( Malheusement :'( )

**Couple : **StilesXLydia [Stydia]

C'est mon tout premier One-Shot. Je n'en suis pas spécialement fière, mais je l'ai écris cette après-midi après avoir revu l'épisode 1x11 de TW, voilà pourquoi les nombreuses citations. J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis par reviews.

* * *

_S'il l'on devait définir un paradoxe humain, il suffirait d'un nom. Lydia Martin. Elle avait toujours aimé prétendre être le contraire de ce qu'elle était réellement. Ou en tout cas, aimait particulièrement cacher une partie de sa véritable nature. Se donner des allures de jeune fille stupide par exemple. C'était inscrit dans son putain d'A.D.N. comme étant la manière primaire de survivre dans ce monde de débauche. Il fallait être une débauchée. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait grandit, avec ses images de la survit inscris à l'encre indélébile dans son cerveau. Il fallait être stupide et sexy. Il fallait être complètement idiote et méprisé tout ceux qui n'étaient pas de votre « rang ». Il fallait être méchant. Être méprisable avec ces personnes intelligentes et discrètes._

« **Je sais que quelque part, derrière cette apparence… Froide et insensible, il y a une vrai humanité.** **Et je suis persuadé que je suis le seul à savoir que t'es super intelligente.** »

_Lydia Martin était alors devenue ce foutu paradoxe. C'était elle qui avait les meilleures notes et pourtant, c'était elle qui organisait les meilleures fêtes de Beacon Hills, si ce n'est les meilleures fêtes de l'Etat de Californie dans son intégralité. C'était elle, Lydia -salope et l'assume- Martin, qui enchaînait dès ses quinze ans les garçons, un jour c'était Alex, l'autre Jacob… Tous soit des foutu mauvais garçon soit simplement des beaux garçon au sommet._

« **J'm'en fou complètement que tu es embrassée mon meilleur pote simplement pour… Pour des histoires de pouvoir. **»

_Il y avait eût Jackson Whittemore, ce blond qui rassemblait toute les qualités que Lydia souhaitait. Il n'avait certes, de beau que son apparence, intérieurement, il était pourri presque jusqu'à la moelle. Mais il était beau et sexy. Il était riche. Il était un mauvais garçon. Et il était capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse. Il était au sommet. Il était l'intouchable. Et elle était tombée, pour la première fois de sa vie, Lydia Martin était tombée amoureuse. Inconditionnellement. Et était arrivé ces histoires de loup-garou, kanima, et autre connerie. Et il était partit. Loin d'elle._

_Elle en enchaîna d'autre, des tonnes. Elle en était même venue à embrasser Scott…_

_Et il y avait eût les jumeaux. Dès que son regard s'était posé sur eux. Ca c'était imposé à elle comme jamais. Elle en voulait un. Elle en aurait un. L'hétéro, évidemment. Et ainsi, elle eût Aiden. Dans tous les sens du terme, dans toutes les pièces du lycée et dans toutes les pièces de sa propre maison. Elle avait sut, malgré tout, qu'il était important. Mais il était mal. Elle ne voulait plus de mauvais garçon, et pourtant, elle était tombée à nouveau. Et lui aussi était tombé. Et ils s'étaient littéralement rétamé, au fond du gouffre. Il était partit à son tour. Mais pas de son plein gré. Et elle avait eût mal, encore._

« **C'était pas bête…** »

_En quelques mois, elle avait changée. Elle se montrait enfin tel qu'elle était, elle s'était fait des amis. De réels amis. Il y avait eût Allison, il y aurait toujours Allison, sa meilleure amie. Et vint Scott, aussi idiot qu'elle puisse le trouver, Derek, Isaac, Kira._

_Et Stiles._

« **Hey Lydia ! Tu paraît… Comme si tu allai m'ignorer !** »

_Elle se demandait encore comment elle en avait pu en arriver là. Comment Stilinski l'invisible avait-il put se frayer une place aussi grande chez elle._

« **Je craque pour toi depuis l'école primaire.** »

Et c'était ainsi, qu'elle s'était retrouvée là. A l'arrière de la Jeep bleu de Stiles, juste derrière lui, ne pouvant qu'être témoin de la discutions que celui-ci entretenait avec Malia.

- Ne fais plus jamais ça !

- Faire quoi ?

- Courir ! Fit Stiles en détachant le temps d'une seconde ses mains du volant, en tournant répétitivement la tête vers Malia.

- J'étais en train de courir !

Lydia ne put que lever les yeux au ciel. Elle aurait aimer lui fermer son foutu clapet, au risque de se faire mordre.

- Je veux dire comme si tu partais !

- Je ne partirai jamais sans toi.

- Vraiment ? Souffla Stiles, en tournant une seconde de plus la tête vers la coyote.

- Je ne partirai jamais sans toi, mais sans elles, je le ferai. Ajouta Malia en jetant un coup d'œil à l'arrière, alors que Stiles souriait.

C'était à ce moment là, que Lydia avait compris qu'elle était jalouse. Jalouse que son Stiles, à elle, puisse regarder une autre fille comme il la regardait elle. Qu'il puisse en embrasser une autre. Qu'il puisse s'être donné à une autre, et pas n'importe qui. La foutue fille de Peter ! De Peter Hale le psychopathe qui l'avait trompée, l'avait manipulée. Et Lydia était certaine que l'expression du tel père telle fille s'appliquait aux deux méta-morphes. Et cette jalousie s'était accru quelques jours plus tard…

Concentré sur sa révision, Lydia n'avait pas détaché les yeux de sa feuille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix de Malia Tate.

- Je déteste les maths ! C'est inutile !

La banshee avait alors levé les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, avant de rebaisser le regard instantanément à la seconde où elle avait vu Stiles poussée Malia dans la salle et répondre. Lydia feint d'être concentrée, écoutant pourtant bel et bien, avec intérêt, la discutions qui se déroulait à quelques centimètre d'elle.

- C'est l'école. L'école c'est important et les maths c'est essentiel !

- Pourquoi faire ? Grogna Malia en s'asseyant à la table devant Stiles, se retournant vers lui.

- Pour savoir combien laisser de pourboires au restaurant.

Lydia leva instantanément les yeux aux ciels en se tournant vers eux, bien décidée à interrompre cette fois-ci la discutions des deux adolescents. Il était hors de question que Stiles évoque un restaurant avec cette foutue coyote. Manquait plus qu'il l'invite tient ! La jeune Martin plaqua immédiatement son bon vieux sourire faux dont elle seul avait le secret, lançant avec un sarcasme non-feint en posant son regard sur Malia :

- Et d'autre choses moins importantes, comme la médecine, l'économie, elle tournant finalement les yeux vers Stiles, l'ingénierie.

- Pourboires. Relança avec un clin d'œil Stiles, après avoir simplement hoché la tête à l'adresse de Lydia, et s'être retourné vers Malia.

Lydia releva instantanément les yeux au ciel, alors que la professeur de maths désignait ses fameux volontaires, un sourire en coin qu'elle ne put retenir s'étala sur les lèvres de Lydia alors qu'elle fixait Malia. Sourire qui s'effaça instantanément quand la coyote grogna sur Stiles après qu'il l'ait encouragé. Non ça n'allait pas du tout. Rejetant ses cheveux blonds vénitiens en arrière, Lydia se leva en serrant les poings, se dirigeant vers le tableau alors que Malia se plaignait… Encore. Elle finit par se concentrer sur son exercice, tant bien que mal, jetant pourtant de temps à autre des coups d'œil à sa voisine.

- Tu as étudié les notes que je t'ai donné ? Soupira Lydia en haussant les sourcils.

- Je ne les ais pas compris ! S'énerva Malia.

Lydia soupira à nouveau, ça allait devenir une habitude, tellement la jeune femme l'exaspérait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, et le temps d'une seconde, elle croisa le regard suppliant de Stiles. Etait-il réellement en train de la supplier d'aider cette idiote de coyote ? Elle soupira à nouveau. Hocha légèrement la tête à l'affirmative. Après tout, c'était pour Stiles… Elle tourna son regard vers la professeur, vérifiant qu'elle était occupé. Elle tourna à nouveau ses yeux vers Malia, dans un autre soupire.

- X est égale à vingt-cinq. Lâcha-t-elle finalement avant de lâcher, à nouveau sarcastique… Et ironique : Et mon cœur ? Range les griffes.

Et dans un énième mouvement de cheveux, elle retourna s'asseoir à sa place, lançant un dernier coup d'œil à Stiles qui regardait son portable.

Et ça avait duré comme ça des jours. Même à la pleine lune, il était resté avec la coyote. Tout le temps. Lydia essayait tant bien que mal de séparer l'humain et la coyote, qui étaient collés l'un à l'autre comme de la glue. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne pouvait même plus parler à Stiles, rien que tous les deux. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne la regardait même plus, qu'il l'oubliait. Qu'il la laissait, lui aussi. Elle avait envie de casser des choses, n'importe quoi. Tout. Elle envoya un vase qui trainait sur sa commode à l'autre bout de la pièce, s'éclatant contre le mur. Elle hurlait de rage, n'ayant rien à faire que sa mère puisse être là. Nathalie Martin ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à entrer dans la chambre de sa fille, restant bloquée sur le pas de la porte.

- Ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je casse des choses, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je… C'est Stiles putain ! C'est sa faute à ce crétin !

- Mais de quoi tu parles… Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Mais rien justement ! Il n'a rien fait ! Il a abandonné ! Il est allé dans les bras de cette… Rah ! Il-Il…

Elle lâcha le troisième vase qu'elle comptait lancer contre le mur, celui-ci se brisant au sol à la place, alors qu'elle aussi se laissait tomber à genoux à même le sol, et pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Aiden, elle cria. Cria comme si quelqu'un allait mourir… Mais c'était simplement son cœur qui se fissurait un peu plus. Elle ne s'arrêta que quelques secondes plus tard, et seulement là, elle se rendit compte que non seulement sa mère s'était assise au sol à ses côtés et l'avait pris dans ses bras, mais aussi qu'elle, Lydia Martin, pleurait à sanglot, à s'en arracher la gorge. Elle ne se calmait pas, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable qui sonnait toutes les deux secondes et devait relater que Scott et Liam l'avaient entendu hurler plus que jamais et la harcelait maintenant de messages et d'appels. Madame Martin câlinait tendrement sa fille dont les pleurs ne descendait pas même d'un cran, et blessait ainsi la mère de la jeune fille comme si c'était son propre chagrin. Elle avait comprit, à la seconde où elle avait prononcé le nom du garçon.

- Tu l'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- N-Non ! Articula la jeune fille sans cessée de pleurer.

- Tu me mens très mal, ma chérie… Qu'a-t-il de spécial… ?

- Stiles est… Il… Il… M'aimait… Il me l'a dit… Au bal en… Seconde…

Elle se sentait tellement pathétique, incapable d'émettre une phrase complète sans bafouiller, sans sangloter… Sa mère finit par la laisser parler, l'écouter.

- Il… Il m'a invité à d-danser… Et… J'avais refusé… Alors il m-m'a dit que… Qu'il… Craquait p-pour moi depuis l'école primaire et… Et il m'a dit… Qu'il savait que j'étais… Intelligente. Qu'il était sûrement le seul à le savoir et…

Ses sanglots se calmaient, lentement, mais se calmaient, alors qu'elle racontait à sa mère son premier souvenir avec Stiles. Avec ce stupide, gringalet, innocent Stiles. Avec ce garçon qui parlait trop pour son propre bien. Mais qui était devenu son deuxième plus proche ami au fil des mois. Qui était devenu la personne à qui elle tenait le plus au monde. Et inconsciemment, elle souriait. Et sa mère le remarquait.

- Et c'est vrai… Il était le seul à me connaître tel que je suis réellement… Il m'a dit que j'allais gagner le prix Nobel rien qu'en travaillant sur mes théorèmes mathématiques enfermée dans ma chambre… Mais je lui est dit que c'était la médaille Fields pour les maths… Et que j'allais la gagner… Et je… Je l'ai entraîné sur la piste pour danser… On a fait un slow… Et… Il m'a autorisé à rejoindre Jackson… Et il… Il m'a sauvé tellement de fois Maman… De moi-même… De tout…

Lydia leva finalement son regard sur sa mère, elle ne sanglotait plus, mais les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, intarissables celles-ci.

- Sans Stiles… Je ne vaux rien. Je ne suis rien. Ajouta-t-elle finalement…

Madame Martin caressa une dernières fois les cheveux de sa fille unique, serra une dernière fois son bébé contre elle, avant de s'écarte doucement pour encré ses yeux à ceux vert de sa Lydia.

- Alors qu'attends-tu pour sonner chez ce fameux Stiles et mettre une claque à sa soit disant copine ? Tu l'aimes, non ?

- Non ! Rétorqua avec véhémence l'adolescente en se redressant sur ses pieds, essuyant les larmes de ses joues qui ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant.

Elle était jalouse, certes, mais aimer Stiles ? Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus, qu'elle pensait. Elle finit par se détacher totalement de sa mère, attrapant son portable, enfilant simplement sa veste en cuir par-dessus sa robe. Son maquillage avait coulée, elle ne devait ressembler à absolument rien, et pourtant, elle sortit en trombe de sa maison, marchant plus vite que jamais avec ses talons, elle monta dans sa voiture, ne prenant même pas le temps de s'attacher, elle démarrait déjà et s'engageait sur les routes de Beacon Hills. Il ne fallut quelques minutes pour qu'elle se gare devant la maison des Stilinski. La jeep de Stiles était garée à son emplacement habituel, mais il n'y avait pas de trace de la voiture de fonction du Shérif. Elle se gara plus mal que jamais sur le bord de la route, sortit de la voiture, essuyant toujours ses joues qui devenait toujours un peu plus humide à chaque seconde. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche tout en avançant vers la porte de la maison. Il ne lui fallut même pas réfléchir qu'elle composait ce numéro qu'elle connaissait malgré tout par cœur. Une sonnerie, puis deux.

- « Allô ? »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, un poids s'enlevant de sa poitrine alors qu'elle entendait cette voix qui la rendit plus légère. Qui fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

- « Lydia, t'es là ? »

- Stiles ? Souffla-t-elle finalement, en métrisant mieux que jamais sa voix cassée.

- « Yep ! Ca va ? »

- Je… Tu es chez toi ? Eluda-t-elle finalement, elle savait qu'il était chez lui, qu'il était là, mais elle avait pourtant besoins de savoir s'il était là… Seul.

- « Oui, mais j'attends Malia elle… »

- Décommande. Le coupa-t-elle immédiatement sa voix défaillant nettement.

Pourquoi il attendait cette fille et pas elle ? Pourquoi cela la blessait-il plus que ça n'aurait dut ? Plus que n'importe quoi ? Pourquoi ça faisait plus mal qu'avec tous les autres ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eut mal ainsi pour Jackson lorsqu'il était partit ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eût si mal à la mort d'Aiden ? Pourquoi ça faisait mal ?

- « Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? Lydia ? »

- Je… Je suis devant ta porte.

A peine avait-elle dit sa dernière phrase que la porte face à elle s'ouvrait sur Stiles, toujours dans les mêmes vêtements qu'il avait porté aujourd'hui en cours, il avait le téléphone encore à l'oreille.

- « Comment ça, tu es devant ma porte ? Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas que tu ne viennes pas me voir hein, pas du tout ! J'aime bien quand tu viens me voir, parce que c'est pas souvent ! Mais j'avais prévu quelque chose de l'ordre du corporel mais… »

Stiles s'arrêta net dans son élan en voyant la jeune femme face à lui, qui avait retirer le portable de contre son oreille dès que l'humain avait ouvert le porte. Elle releva ses yeux baignés de larmes sur lui. Elle était pathétique. Elle se sentait tellement faible. Elle était faible sans son Stiles…

- Tu es réellement devant ma porte… Souffla Stiles comme si ce n'était pas déjà évident.

- Laisse tombé, lâcha Lydia alors qu'un air torturé barrait finalement son visage, va batifoler avec la coyote, c'est bon, c'est rien.

Elle était partit pour se détourner, repartir. Et achevé son cœur déjà brisé à coup de marteau pour le réduire un peu plus en morceau. Mais elle sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son poignet, l'arrêter dans son élan.

- Tu as trouvé un cadavre ?

- Non ! Hurla-t-elle en se retournant, dégageant son poignet de la poigne du fils du shérif pour pousser celui-ci à l'intérieur de la maison, poussant la porte derrière elle à l'aide de son pied, afin de ne pas ameuter tout le quartier.

- Alors tu as un problème, ou quelque chose… ? Demanda l'hyperactif, complètement perdu.

Et elle se mit à hurler. Pire encore, son cœur, se mit à hurler tout son soul, toute sa peine. Tout.

- Tu sais ce qui ne va pas ? Pleura-t-elle à nouveau. Tu sais c'est quoi mon putain de problème ?! C'est toi abrutit ! C'est toi mon problème ! C'est toi et ton sourire de gamin, toi et ta manière de parler toute le temps ! Ca m'énerve ! C'est insupportable, OK ? Ta manie de toujours trouver quelques chose de drôle à une situation ! Mon problème c'est toi et cette façon que tu as de me rendre le sourire comme tu peux me l'enlever juste d'un simple geste ! Mon problème c'est cette connasse de Coyote-Garou qui s'accapare ta personne ! C'est la fille de Peter merde ! De PETER HALE ! Tel père, telle fille ! Elle va te faire souffrir ! Elle va détruire ce qui fait de toi MON meilleur ami ! Mon tout ! Sans toi j'suis une loque ! Même Scott l'a remarqué ! Et tu sais que ton meilleur ami est lent à la détente ! Même Liam le sait ! Alors qu'il n'a que quinze ans !

Stiles était bouche-bée, sûrement pour la première fois de sa vie, il était incapable de sortir le moindre mot. Pas même le moindre sarcasme ni la moindre ironie.

- Alors ouais, mon problème, c'est ton entièreté. C'est ta personne. C'est Stiles Stilinski mon foutu problème. C'est ce garçon mignon qui me connaissait mieux que personne, c'est ce garçon qui m'aimait depuis l'école primaire. Ce garçon qui m'a invité à danser avec une technique étrange. Ce garçon qui sait qui je suis. Ce garçon au charme adorable. Ce garçon qui m'a dit qu'il me trouvait jolie quand je pleurais. Ce garçon qui craquait pour moi… Elle baissa finalement le regard, alors qu'elle s'était pour la première fois ouverte à quelqu'un, et pas n'importe qui… Elle lâcha finalement dans un souffle : Mon problème, c'est moi. C'est moi, parce que je craque pour le dit garçon, quand il a commencé à craquer pour une autre. C'est moi, parce qu'il m'a oublié, au moment je me suis attachée. Jusqu'au fond.

Lydia se mordit doucement la lèvre, trouvant ses pieds bien plus intéressant que n'importe quoi… Sa mère avait raison finalement.

- Mon problème, c'est que je suis tombée. Mon problème, c'est que je t'aime.

Elle releva son regard pour croiser celui de Stiles, qui avait à nouveau son téléphone collé à l'oreille. Elle ouvrit la bouche. Elle s'ouvrait, se dévoilait. Et tout ce qu'elle avait le droit, c'était à ce foutu Stilinski au téléphone ? Elle retint un cri de rage. Si ce n'est un sanglot.

- Malia ? ... C'est Stiles. Finalement, je ne peux pas ce soir. … J'ai un problème. … Bye.

- Un problème, hein ? Hurla malgré elle Lydia en faisant demi-tour, essuyant rageusement ses larmes à l'aide de la manche de sa veste.

Elle se précipita à nouveau vers la porte, mais elle fut à nouveau arrêtée dans son élan, la main de Stiles s'entourant pour la seconde fois autour de son poignet pour l'arrêter.

- Mon problème, c'est toi. Mon problème, c'est moi. Mon problème, c'est que je suis tombé il y a neuf ans. Mon problème, c'est que je t'aime. Dit-il dans un souffle, tirant doucement sur le poignet de Lydia pour la rapprocher lentement de lui.

Elle finit par se laisser faire, et à peine céda-t-elle à se retourner que deux lèvres douce s'abattait sur les siennes. Des lèvres qui goûtaient la menthe. Les lèvres du garçon pour qui elle était tombée, jusqu'au fond. Leurs lèvres bougèrent ensembles, leurs corps s'enflammèrent dans le même temps. La main de Stiles glissèrent doucement sur la taille de Lydia, alors que celle-ci entourait ses bras autour de sa nuque. Ils s'approchèrent un peu plus l'un de l'autre, leur corps réclamant celui de l'autre. Les mains de Stiles descendirent plus bas, soulevant la jeune femme qui entoura automatiquement ses jambes autour des hanches de l'adolescent, elle détacha une seconde ses bras de sa nuque et ses lèvres des siennes pour lui retirer son t-shirt, qu'elle lâcha comme si de rien était au sol. Stiles se contenta de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre, couchant celle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme l'amour de sa vie. Il avait attendu ce moment des années. Et il le vivrait, ainsi que les suivant, comme si c'était le premier, comme le dernier.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Je t'aime, répondit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Parce que ce soir là, elle vécut les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Parce que Lydia Martin avait changé. Parce qu'il était son exceptions. Parce qu'ils étaient leur problèmes.

_Et puis, il y eut Stiles Stilinski. Ce gosse mignon pas spécialement musclé, qui parlait trop. Il ne rassemblait aucune qualité que Lydia souhaitait. Il n'était pas le meilleur des meilleurs. Il n'était pas un mauvais garçon. Il n'était pas au sommet. Il n'était pas riche. Il n'était pas intouchable. Il n'avait pas de gêne. Il était discret, il était catégorisé comme inférieur. Il était nul en sport. Mais Lydia était tombée. Pour la troisième fois, elle était tombée. Mais lui aussi était tombé. Il était tombé avant elle. Il avait faillit partir, mais il était resté. Il n'avait pas les qualités que Lydia souhaitait. Mais ils étaient tombés. Il ne partirait pas. Elle n'aurait plus mal. Parce qu'il sait qu'elle est un paradoxe et parce qu'il en fait partit. Parce qu'il était son exception qui confirmait la règles. _

« **J'ai lu une fois que retenir sa respiration peut arrêter une crise de panique… Donc quand je t'ai embrassée, tu l'as retenue… **»

_Et ils ont retenus leurs respiration… __**Par amour**__._


End file.
